deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rochelle vs Ellie
Rochelle vs Ellie is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 4! Left 4 Dead vs Last of Us! The contrast of being thrust into, and being raised in apocalypses collide. Who lives to survive another day? Interlude (Invader) Wiz: In a world where the dead have risen, it is always interesting to see what kinds of every day people get changed by the world of horrors they now live in. Boomstick: Sometimes, it's your everyday woman in a career going nowhere - like Rochelle, the aspiring news reporter from Left 4 Dead. ''' Wiz: And Ellie, the survivor with maturity beyond her years of the Last of Us. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Rochelle (Re: Your Brains) Boomstick: Wow. Rochelle gets a lot ''of hate. ' Wiz: That is an understatement. 'Boomstick: In a game that introduced the JOCKEY of all things, people still believe Rochelle is the worst thing across both games. ' Wiz: A 29 year old associate producer for a Savannah based news station, Rochelle's superior had become ill during the light of the Green Flu outbreak. 'Boomstick: Sounds... convenient. ' Wiz: Finally being able to leave the days of dragging cables around and fetching coffees, Rochelle looked to seize her moment in the spotlight. But she never got her chance; the zone she planned to film in soon became overwhelmed by infected, and her shot at making the big coverage she had earned was gone... for now. 'Boomstick: Ro is sorta the Big Sister of the Left 4 Dead 2 group, and generally is well liked by the whole team. She's probably the most protected by the team as well, as evidenced by how even Nick warms to her. ' Wiz: Rochelle, along with the Left 4 Dead 2 survivors escaped Savannah by the skin of their teeth, and fought their way through multiple settings of infected population. She even managed to survive a helicopter crash and trudging through the murky swamps. 'Boomstick: And to top it all off, Rochelle and co made it across a bridge about to be bombed where we get... an inconclusive ending. It's a bit bleak to look at; Rochelle is a carrier, and being a carrier, as the Left 4 Dead 1 characters can vouch for, is a ''bad ''way to live in Left 4 Dead's America. ' Wiz: But, despite the severity of the apocalypse, Rochelle keeps her head and her wits. As well as an ability to show compassion - which some ''seemed to lose early on. But fair personality and ambition can only get you so far. Rochelle needed guns and resources. Which luckily, she has plenty of both. (One Bad Tank) '''Boomstick: Rochelle wields the standard assault rifle: the M16. In Left 4 Dead's variation of the gun, the M16 is a bit of a beast when it comes to mowing down infected; it is very accurate and has a fast rate of fire. ' Wiz: 684 shots per minute and 376.2 damage per second. It's... pretty quick. Certainly the quickest out of all the assault rifles in the game. As well as this, it offers good range for engagements, but not necessarily at the expense of short ranged capabilities. '''Boomstick: But... Wiz: That versatility can be taken either way. The M16 in reasonable at most uses, but with that in mind, it doesn't necessarily excel in these categories either. That does not mean to say it's a bad weapon, however, as it can deal 33 damage off in a shot and skilled users of the gun can preserve ammo long enough to tough out any battle. Boomstick: Just keep an eye on how much ammo is being used up; you'd be surprised how quickly you run out of bullets. In front of a Tank. On Expert. Oh dear... Wiz: Just you, Boomstick. Boomstick: Ro can spice up the M16's firepower with the use of Incendiary Ammo - a fiery variation of regular shells, which set the targets on fire, dealing additional damage in the process. ' Wiz: This only lasts for a single clip of ammo, but still... 50 shots of fire? '''Boomstick: That's gonna need Gaviscon. ' Wiz: She can also carry laser sights on her rifle to improve accuracy. While the M16 is pretty impressively accurate any way, Rochelle benefits from the laser sights while shooting on the move. The sights can only be applied to primary weapons, however, so Rochelle can't upgrade all her weapons at once sadly. 'Boomstick: But, if she needs to switch to her other weapon, Rochelle has a pretty strong option. She can whip out a Desert Eagle - a Magnum strong enough to punch holes in the common infected and tear arms off. ' Wiz: This secondary can only carry eight bullets in each clip. That doesn't seem like a lot, but it reloads quick enough and it deals plenty of damage, clocking in at 640 damage per magazine. It also has infinite bullets in reserve, so Rochelle is never truly out of ammo with her pistols. 'Boomstick: And if Ro finds herself in a spot of trouble, she can call on Pain Pills to restore 50 health - temporarily - and regain some speed she may have lost in the battle. This is a quick fix and more apt for an option on the spot, but it can be the difference between life and death. ' Wiz: Or, if Rochelle has more time on her hands she can heal with a Medkit. This heals 80% of damage, though it takes much longer. But she can buy herself time with the likes of Molotovs and the use of Adrenaline Shots. A shot can temporarily heal 25% damage and offers a speed boost - making actions such as running and healing much quicker. 'Boomstick: Rochelle also has surprising strength; she can lift and carry an M60 - a weapon that belongs on the side of a fucking tank (not the infected). And she can even hold Nick in midair with a single hand without that much strain. ' Wiz: Indeed. What she lacks in charisma, she makes up for in competence. And she more than deserves her place on the Left 4 Dead 2 team. Rochelle: This is some grim shit we got ourselves into... '' ''Spitter attacks Rochelle and Ellis and a horde emerges. Rochelle opens fire. '' ''Rochelle: Get back, get back! Ellie (All Gone) 'Boomstick: I bet it wasn't easy growing up in a quarantined city. It'd be like growing up inside a single house, never knowing what there used to be outside those four sides. ' Wiz: But that was the world for Ellie. Her mother had died during Ellie's youth and left her with Marlene - who Ellie's mother had hoped would look out for her. '''Boomstick: And that was apparently a bad ask; Marlene would not see Ellie again until Ellie was thirteen. Wiz: Ellie proved early on that she was never a pushover; a group once tried to steal thirteen year old Ellie's property from her rucksack. It turned out Ellie hated being treated as the new kid and tried to warrant respect from the soldiers and other kids at the school. It took some doing, but eventually she earned all that respect. Ellie did share a partnership with Riley, who ultimately would leave the school after an argument between the two characters. Boomstick: Riley would become a firefly, and down the road she would meet Ellie again and draw her away from the school where they patched up their relationship relatively easily. After a while at the carousel and mall, Ellie has to rush back, barely getting ahead of the pursuing infected. It's also around here that we learn of Ellie being somewhat similar to the carriers mentioned before. ' Wiz: Both her and Riley were infected, but only Riley succumbed to the illness. Upon Marlene seeing this miracle, they headed towards Salt Lake to try and reverse engineer a cure for the infection. '''Boomstick: After coming under an injury, Marelene hired two skilled smugglers in Joel and Tess to transport Ellie across to Red Salt Lake. And they needed to move out in a hurry as to not be wiped out with the rest of the FIreflies. ' Wiz: Ellie would travel with Tess and Joel towards Pittsburgh, and she particularly bonded with Joel - as the pair became more familiar with one another's stories. Their partnership saw them travel through the cold of winter and fall, saving each other's lives time and time again. 'Boomstick: And then there was the time where Ellie almost went on the menu with the cannibal group. Luckily, she gave that bastard what he deserved. ' Wiz: And while she was still mentally scarred by the attempts against her in winter, she and Joel did make it to Salt Lake. (Escape from Bill's Town) 'Boomstick: She has the use of the stereotypical 9mm pistol - a handgun which fires 6 bullets per clip and has the potential to be maxed out with 14 per clip instead. As you'd guess, pistols are much more superior at closer ranges - and faltering at longer distance. ' Wiz: The pistol can also be modified at workbenches to increase reload speeds and fire rates. However, Ellie is not always going to be lucky enough to be around them. Moreover, Ellie needs the particular parts and tools to make the upgrades. 'Boomstick: Kinda like how Chuck Greene, Frank West and Nick Ramos need blue prints or other specific materials in Dead Rising. ' Wiz: That in mind, Ellie can still use other weapons such as a Hunting Rifle which offer a longer ranged alternative. It has significantly less ammo in each clip, and it would require patience to pick a shot, but should Ellie get the shot away, it is a deadly weapon - packing a deadly punch. 'Boomstick: The reload time is a bit of a bummer, but Ellie can simply swap to her pistol or begin wailing on her enemy with her bare hands if she has to; the little one has a lot of fight in her. ' Wiz: Indeed. Ellie can combat larger foes in close range skirmishes, as she has shown against David. She's also pretty smart too, being relatively capable as a medic. 'Boomstick: Her health kit can undo three bars worth of damage. But, it requires the same raw materials as a Molotov Cocktail would. So... choose wisely. ' Wiz: Ellie may also use the Bow and Arrow - a slightly unorthodox choice by video game standards, but still effective. The main advantages are the near silence of the weapon followed by the reuse of the arrows should they not be broken. '''Boomstick: So, just because you dodged a bullet, don't think you're out of the woods yet. Otherwise.. well, you know what to expect. Wiz: Finally, Ellie can use throwing items such as Nail Bombs. These are powerful landmines that are strong enough to finish most enemies in a single blast. Of course, they work better as a stealthy option as opposed to an out in the open attack. Boomstick: So, Ellie is kind of a badass. For a kid any way. She's got weapons and skill beyond her age, but is not without weaknesses. ' Wiz: Ellie is still limited to being ''fairly ''weak. ''Infinite: I am NOT - '' Wiz: ''FOR A CHILD that is, any way. And she can't swim either. 'Boomstick: Hear that, Sonic? Now you can join each other in aquatically incapable group. But really, Ellie is no joke. And just cause she is a knee high, don't think she won't get the better of you. ' ''David: You are making it very difficult to keep you alive. What am I supposed to tell the others now?'' ' ''Ellie: Ellie. '' ''David: What? Ellie: Tell them that... Ellie is the little girl who broke your fucking finger! Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Location: Abandoned News Set (Neutral) (Left 4 Dead) Ellie hugged the side of the van as she scooted over to the sound of an infected. She raised her bow, ready to put it down. But as her fingers tightened around the string, she noticed something. "What the fuck?" she muttered to herself. Keeping low, she peered around the corner. Wait. That was a camera stand! And someone was actually cutting a report on this thing! Rochelle made sure the lighting was perfect. This was it. Her shot at being out from someone else's shadow coursed through this- (Music Stop) SPLAT! ''' ... This infected with an arrow nestled in its brain. Rochelle blinked twice. And then slowly wiped the blood off her face. "That was ''my ''headline!" Rochelle snapped, as she turned to Ellie. The teen glared at Rochelle. "Headline this!" she ordered, offering a one finger salute. (That's a middle finger if you're not following). Naturally, Rochelle was fairly offended. She made the fakest of grins as she wandered over to the set of cameras... And drew her M16. "Oh shit!" Ellie yelped diving to cover. She started loading her next arrow, waiting for an opportunity to fire back at the would be reporter. She flinched as bullets hammered the other side of the van, trudging to a firing position. '''FIGHT! (Narrow Escape) She soon got herself an opportunity - firing a second arrow which planted itself into the surface of Rochelle's cover. The reporter held her ground, reloading her assault rifle and moving up to the van. Ellie, however, had climbed on the top of the vehicle, treading as lightly as she could to a vantage point. Sadly, the clunking of her feet on the roof betrayed her, and Rochelle caught on, raising her rifle upwards. Ellie gasped, as she kicked the rifle away, but the motion put her off balance and she fell down, hard on the concrete. Rochelle booted Ellie in the mouth, planting her head into the side of the vehicle. Ellie grunted, and clutched her head, before having to quickly duck a second kick. Now Ellie took a turn to press an offensive again, pulling Rochelle down by the knee and punching at her base. Rochelle shrugged Ellie away, but the kid was persistent. She grabbed a pistol and fired at Ro, who - for the first time in the match - was genuinely concerned. "Aren't so fucking tough now, huh?" Ellie spat, panting. She reloaded her pistol, and crouched behind a vending machine. Rochelle had to reload her rifle - giving away her position. Rochelle quickly swapped to a machete and slipped over the nearby desk, rushing Ellie. The young survivor raised her gun, but had no time to pick a shot, ducking the incoming cleaves from Rochelle. (Postman) Rochelle let out a crazed cry as she swiped for Ellie's scalp, but the teen was much quicker than Ro could deal with... for now. Eventually, Ellie managed to grab onto and twist Rochelle's hand, following with a kick which hammered into Rochelle's stomach. Ellie then gave Rochelle a shiner. As Ro groaned and clutched her eye, Ellie took an arrow and went to impale it into Ro's stomach. She barely got herself out the way, but suffered a graze across the ribs. Ellie could sense the wave of momentum swing her way, looking to plant the arrow into Rochelle's heart. Ro's eyes widened as she saw the attack coming, and she raised her hands to block. There was a momentary struggle, but Rochelle still had enough strength to lift Ellie. Ellie moaned in struggle and panic as her feet began to leave the ground. They were then replaced with a cry of pain as Rochelle planted her foot in Ellie's gut. Ellie still held on, so Rochelle tossed her over her shoulder and slammed her back first on to the table. Ro then lifted her machete, but Ellie kicked her in the face to create separation. Well... that pissed Rochelle off even more. She went to slam her machete through Ellie's chest, but the teen wriggled away and darted behind a nearby camera set. Rochelle crept after her, but hadn't seen the Nail Bomb that was tucked away. It exploded at her feet dealing massive damage to her and dropping her to the floor. "AHH! That freakin' HURT!" she grumbled, plucking nails from her thigh. (Vassalation) Ellie then jumped in from out of nowhere, and jumped on Rochelle's back, looking to cut her throat. Rochelle shrieked as she frantically thrashed and grasped at Ellie's hands. Ellie battered them away as she kept herself composed. That was, until, Rochelle injected herself with an Adrenaline Shot, using the new found momentum and strength to throw Ellie head first into a nearby fire alarm. The impact shattered the glass and sounded a blaring alarm throughout the area. (Horde!) The sudden rushing stampede of infected bombing towards the area forced them both to panic and look for a means of escape. Ellie spotted the nearby staircase and rushed towards it. A Hunter leapt towards her, and she wisely backed off. She raised her bow, and fired an arrow into its face, while Rochelle laid down gunfire at a choke point. Ro then noticed Ellie was completely distracted, and grabbed a Boomer Bile from her belt. "Here comes some Boomer Bile!" she said smugly. Ellie gasped as the vial of puke splatted on her shirt. "You bitch!" Ellie yelled as the horde homed in on her. She began to run for the corner, holding them off with her Hunting Rifle as Rochelle smugly walked off. Ellie clocked her walking down the staircase at the other end of the hall and raised her Hunting Rifle, looking to take Rochelle out. But a fucking infected fell right on the gun, knocking it from her hand. She was now all alone with a hungry horde... and no gun. But. She did have her Molotov. "This better fucking work." Ellie grumbled, as she scorched the area, and crawled low and into a vent nearby. (Music Stops) Ellie crept on, sneaking to find Rochelle again, who was making her way to the outdoors. Ellie crawled after her, combining patience and purpose, until she was directly above her... And then dropped down out of nowhere on top of Ro. Both screamed in somewhat shock mixed with terror, but it was Ellie to react first; she had gotten the better of her on the fall after all. (Gas Can of Victory) Rochelle went to lift herself up, but Ellie kicked her right on the nose, knocking her flat on her back. Ellie then grabbed a pistol and went to put her down, but Rochelle managed to raise a boot, knocking the gun away. Ro then sat up, and grabbed Ellie by the arm, pulling her in and delivering a sweet right hand. Ellie's jaw was rattled on impact, allowing Rochelle to offer more coming back forwards. She managed to ram herself into Ellie, knocking her to the floor and gaining the upper hand for a moment, tightening her hands around the neck of the younger survivor. Although she was appearing Ellie thought back, remembering the nails implanted in Ro's legs. She pushed at one, digging it in further. Ro screamed and her grip loosened. Ellie grabbed the machete from over her head, and attacked, but Rochelle caught the hand, and punched her in the gut. Ellie curled, and Rochelle picked herself up, machete at the ready. As she turned Ellie around, the young survivor raised her pistol, surprising Rochelle. (Music Stops) And if being surprised was the worst thing to happen to her, then today was a good day for Rochelle. BANG! BANG! BANG! Rochelle trembled as three bullet holes appeared on her chest. She dropped the machete once more and fell to her knees. In a fit of spite and rage, Ellie grabbed Rochelle by the hair, pulling her back before making absolutely certain that she had earned the win. One more shot, this time through the head, was enough to put down the would be reporter. "How's that for an exclusive?" Ellie spat, hobbling towards the door. KO! Conclusion (The Path) Boomstick: Tough break for Rochelle. Hey, hang on: Where the hell is the Last of Us music? Peep only used Left 4 Dead and Dead Rising. ' Wiz: He's... not a very talented DJ. Any way, this result was not all that surprising on a close inspection of the two characters. At first glance, Rochelle has the upper hand in arsenal and physical strength, but that is really it. Yes, Rochelle's M16 trumped all of Ellie's guns with the exception of the Hunting Rifle, but Ellie had means of closing the distance and rendering the M16 useless. See, once Ellie got so close, Rochelle was more than likely to swap to a melee weapon, looking to cut down Ellie. '''Boomstick: Turns she's pretty fucking nimble and was always going to keep moving to not Rochelle properly get a shot on her. ' Wiz: Ellie specialised up close as she has had to go up against adults before, combating David and adult sized infected regularly. Whereas Rochelle mainly focuses on using her weapons to mow down waves of infected. Which is effective, but keep in mind that the Left 4 Dead 2 survivors had been in their apocalypse significantly less than Ellie had been raised in her world, and trained to survive. Rochelle simply never had any training to fall back on and despite her age, did not necessarily hold the advantage in this category. '''Boomstick: Rochelle is incapable of freeing herself from a Jockey, keep in mind, a creature that is essentially a small child without intelligence. Now imagine giving that Jockey mental stability, intelligence, and weapons... Yeah, it all of a sudden becomes a ''lot ''more threatening doesn't it? Wiz: Rochelle was no slouch, but this match up was a prime exhibition of a talented scavenger type fighter taking on a not so skilled character with great tools at their disposal. Only Ellie could really come out ahead if it were required of them to dig it out. 'Boomstick: Ellie was far from the perfect fighter, of course. Her small frame and relatively weak body made her easy to overpower if she outright traded blows. And Rochelle could use her Adrenaline to match her speed for a while. Thankfully for Ellie, she was able to use her craftiness to overtake Rochelle. ' Wiz: And the more the fight dragged on, the less likely Rochelle was to think of a strategy that wasn't spray and pray. With her resources exploited and techniques being predictable, it was only a matter of time. 'Boomstick: I guess all there is for Rochelle now is to Enjoy the Silence... ' Wiz: I... don't follow. 'Boomstick: Depeche Mode. The band? On Ro's shirt... ' Wiz: Oh... The winner is Ellie! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Zombie' themed Death Battles Category:Last of Us vs Left 4 Dead themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Axe vs Gun Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Bow vs Gun themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:P4L Season 2